Systems that compress software routines for storage on a mobile device are known in this art. However, such systems suffer from efficiency concerns, especially when dealing with the limited resources of a mobile device.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for reducing the size of software for use in a mobile device. A predictor module may be used to apply a predicate to a plurality of software routines that are to be stored on the mobile device. The predicate identifies one or more of the software routines having a pre-determined feature indicative of a software routine that is less likely to be executed repeatedly on the mobile device. A compression module may be configured to compress the identified software routine(s) to generate a compressed software routine(s). After the plurality of software routines have been loaded to the mobile device, the mobile device decompresses the compressed software routine(s) when the compressed software routine(s) is accessed on the mobile device.